Far Gone Memories
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Cyborg sits alone, soon accompanied by Robin as he recalls on when he went back into the past and met the girl that haunts his dreams still. And does she have anything to do with the gift that Starfire had mentioned after the two boys' conversation? R


I watched Cyborg the Barbarian today, and I just wanted to make a little story about that. Okay? So; enjoy my story; It's Cyborg-centric (Hahaha! As if you can't tell :P… You can… Right?) Alright, I don't know what to babble about, so…

OH MY GOODNESS!! D-STAR!! I watched "Switched" Today too, and Robin even looked hot when he was drooling in a zombie-like state controlled by the psychotic and creepy Puppet Master!

* Sees other readers * Oh… Well… All you other fangirls agree too!!! Grrrr. Just read the story and stop judging me!! * cries * CiCi! Make me feel better!!! (Hahaha)

K… Jerry… Now…

Jerry: * sigh * I need a new job.

Disclaimer: Out of the Computer, TV, Stereo, dvd player, cd's, clothes, gerbil, cats, dogs, and many other various items (including those little round marbles that have no meaning, they're just pretty), Teen titans is not one of the many things I own. So go away lawyers. Only if you want to read the story; but no sueing now. * shakes finger * Tut tut. You're always after someone.

* * *

Cyborg sat on the bench on the roof and looked up from his arm and over the ocean. The waves lapped at each other, and it was midday. He had just gotten over a nasty shutdown from some crazed psycho woman with a blender, so he was still awaiting the arrival of the other titans from their recent battle.

He looked back down at his arm, examining the circuits one more time before closing the panel. He looked at his hand and sighed, remembering when he was in the past. The girl. He looked up again and turned as he heard the door open and saw Robin.

"Hey Cy, you okay? We've been back for an hour and you didn't come down."

Cyborg's eyebrows rose up; he didn't know that. He rubbed his head and put on a fake smile.

"It's all good man, just fixing up some battle wounds in solitude is all, y'know, the usual."

Robin crossed his arms in front of his friend.

"Not your kind of usual. What's wrong?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"Nothing, man, just.."

"Cyborg."

"Alright! Okay, something's wrong!"

Robin smiled victoriously and sat down next the metallic teen.

"So, what's wrong then?"

Cyborg sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

Robin raised an eyebrow, in a 'Try-me' kind of manner and Cyborg sighed.

"When I went into the past there was this girl… She was their hero basically, and she was helping me. She was unlike any girl I've met, and she was glad I was there, but I didn't want to hurt her there. If I stayed there and she got attached, the truth is my battery would eventually run out. I would have hurt her and I couldn't do that, so that's why when she tried to… Man I just couldn't!"

He stood up and rubbed his forehead and Robin looked up at him, obviously confused at the skip of information.

"Uh… 'When she tried to' what?"

Cyborg sat down shaking his head again.

"She tried to kiss me. I couldn't do it because she deserves somebody like her own kind," He looked down at his armor, which was shining in the sun, and he closed his eyes, "not some robot."

Robin shook his head.

"You're not some robot, you're our friend. If that girl liked you in the first place it was because she liked **you**… What was outside didn't matter."

Cyborg gave him a look and Robin smiled.

"Hey, Starfire's dating me isn't she?" Robin smiled happily again as Cyborg laughed at his comment and then he realized another thing.

"And also, we're not the same either. I mean; look at everybody all around you. I'm the only real human on the team. Starfire's an alien and we're… We care about each other. Beastboy is a genetically advanced boy, and that means he's more than just human, and Raven is… Half human. We're all different Cy, and we don't care what's outside; first we look inside. Afterwards is when the outside counts. Beauty doesn't always go both ways."

Cyborg nodded, looking out over the ocean again and Robin looked down. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two, but soon that silence had to be broken.

"I wish I could have said goodbye."

Robin looked up at Cyborg's face and saw excessive sadness and he was upset that he couldn't make him feel better.

"… What was her name again?"

Cyborg looked down, seeming sadder instantaneously.

"I… I can't remember."

"Oh… Sorry."

Cyborg smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright little man. All I know is that she won the battle and that's all that matters to me."

Robin smiled and pushed his hand away, putting his hair back into place and Cyborg smirked.

"Oh you don't like that do you?"

Robin's eyes widened and he backed away as Cyborg advanced on him. He spun on his heel and started to run but Cyborg grabbed his cape and Robin gasped as he flew back.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Cyborg kept ruffling his hair as Robin struggled.

"Who said it had to be fair?!"

Cyborg kept laughing as Robin tried to sound angry but couldn't help but laugh too.

"Um…"

The two looked up, Cyborg stopping immediately and Robin freezing. He fell out of Cyborg's clutches and hit the ground on his head, then flipped onto his back. He closed his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Ow."

He opened his eyes again and saw Starfire in front of him, holding a hand out and he gratefully took it. She looked at his hair and saw that it was all messy.

"Your hair…"

Robin glanced up then rolled his eyes.

"I know, he-"

"… Is not messy enough!"

She ran her hand through his hair and ruffled it and he looked at her, confused and she shrugged, something she had picked up off of Raven.

"What? I have always wanted to run my hand through your black hair."

Cyborg coughed and the two turned to him, glaring, then Starfire brightened.

"Oh yes! Cyborg there is a gift for you in the living room, I insist you come to see it!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, wondering who would send him something.

"Alright little lady. Lead the way."

* * *

Cyborg looked into the small box, his face unbelieving and shocked.

"I don't believe it…"

"Dude, what is it?" Beastboy kept trying to look at it but Cyborg wouldn't move. He pulled out the object that was in the box, and showed it to the others, and it was a dress made of tanned cow hide.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and Starfire smiled.

"Many boys on my planet wear attire as such. Only brave warriors wear that attire, as the others wear regular tight pants, or the 'spandex' as you earth people call them."

Robin looked at the dress and then took a step back.

"I'll stick with the tight pants."

Cyborg shook his head laughing.

"No, this isn't Tamaranian… It belongs to her… The girl I met when I went into the past. It was the one she wore every day… I have no clue how she got it here…"

* * *

A soft smile curved onto her lips as she looked into the portal, seeing Cyborg hold the dress softly in his hands as if it were porcelain and it would break.

"It is time for me to close the portal."

She turned to the witch and nodded, and then stuck her head through the portal quickly and whispered lightly into Cyborg's ear with only his knowing.

"Goodbye, my hero… _Cyborg."_

She pulled back and smiled, as he looked around confused, his friends asking him what was wrong. The witch closed the portal and the girl turned, looking on to the bright cave opening that would take her to her home again. She walked on forwards and then turned one more time looking at the portal of time that separated her from her love.

"You will hear of me many years from now, warrior. And goodbye will be my final words to you."

She stepped onwards and into the light which enveloped her being, taking her into her own small sum of eternity, and wrapping her into the life that she would live until her last, and final breath.

* * *

So?? How'd you guys like it! I was really bored writing this…

If ya can't tell. So! Review please!

Jerry: Yes, Review. Please. I need to make more sarcastic comments! I'm dying here! You don't want me to die now, do you readers? DO YOU?!

Carp: * ha-ha * Calllm down now Jerry, you don't want to upset them.

Jerry: They're upset? HOW WOULD THEY LIKE TO WATCH BARNEY FOR TWO FRUTTI-TUTTI LOVIN' HOURS!!

Carp: I… Don't… Know? BARNEY MUST DIE!

-Carp! God Bless!

Hasta la speedboat!


End file.
